CATCH
by Ivan 'Kieran' Roux
Summary: Sebelum berangkat misi, Kakashi mengklaim Sakura. Apa yang akan terjadi begitu Kakashi pulang setelah menyelesaikan misinya? OS, Canon, Lil bit lime here. DLDR. Happy Born Day Kakashi!


**Title: CATCH**

**Characters/ Pairing:** Hatake Kakashi & Haruno Sakura

**Type**: Oneshot, Canon

**Rating: ****T**

**Disclaimer:** The One and Only, **MK**

.

.

"Bubar." Tsunade mengayunkan tangan kanannya dengan malas, menyuruh kedua ninja di hadapannya untuk pergi. Ia masih harus menyelesaikan beberapa dokumen yang masih bertumpuk di atas meja kerjanya.

Tak lama, kedua ninja tadi kini sedang melangkah keluar Gedung Hokage. Langkah mereka menggema melewati koridor-koridor yang sepi, hanya ada beberapa ninja administrasi yang mereka temui. Sakura, yang merasa perjalanan menuju pintu utama menjadi terasa sangat jauh, memilih untuk membuka suara.

"Bagaimana misimu?"

"Baik."

Sakura hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban singkat dari Jounin rambut perak yang berjalan di sebelahnya. "Seharusnya kau ke rumah sakit dulu dengan luka-luka seperti itu."

Kakashi hanya mengangkat bahu. "Aku menginginkan seluruh bagian dari misi ini untuk cepat selesai. Lagipula aku sudah terbiasa dengan luka-luka seperti ini, Sakura."

"Yeah, dan luka-luka itu akan meninggalkan tanda di seluruh tubuhmu." Sakura lalu berdehem, menyadari kata-katanya yang meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya. Teringat tiga hari lalu, sebelum Kakashi meninggalkan Konoha untuk menjalankan misi, pria itu telah meninggalkan beberapa tanda di tubuhnya. Beberapa _kissmark_. Satu di pundaknya, dan dua lagi di leher belakangnya. Tanda-tanda itu sudah berwarna merah keunguan tapi Sakura masih bisa merasakan bagaimana gigi Kakashi mengisap kuat kulitnya serta bibirnya yang hangat. Hanya dengan membayangkannya, seketika kulit Sakura menjadi panas dan titik-titik darah kini mulai berkumpul di pipinya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sakura?" Mendengar jeda yang begitu lama datang dari si kunoichi, Kakashi bertanya.

Sakura tersenyum canggung. "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Bagaimana pundakmu?" Kakashi melirik gadis itu dan mendapati tubuhnya menegang. Ia tersenyum dari balik masker, seolah bisa membaca pikiran Sakura. Lalu ia mendengar tarikan napas terkejut saat menarik tiba-tiba tangan Sakura, membawanya menjauhi koridor.

"Kakashi…" Sakura meneguk ludah. Kedua tangannya berubah dingin dan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia tahu apa yang akan dilakukan pria itu saat mereka menemukan pintu yang tak terkunci dan masuk. Ruangan di balik pintu itu adalah ruangan arsip lama yang jarang digunakan jadi kemungkinan kecil para ninja lain akan menemukan mereka.

Kakashi menemukan sebuah meja kayu lalu mendorong tubuh Sakura hingga bagian belakang gadis itu menyentuh tepi meja. Kedua tangannya bertumpu pada sisi tubuh gadis itu, menguncinya. Sepasang matanya yang berwarna biru gelap, menatap lembut Sakura. Ia bisa melihat bahwa Sakura percaya ia tidak akan melakukan hal-hal buruk terhadap dirinya.

Sakura bergerak sedikit, berusaha menciptakan jarak apapun di antara mereka. Ia menatap dengan gugup pintu di belakang mereka yang bisa terbuka kapan saja dan akhirnya menemukan mereka dalam posisi yang kelihatannya membahayakan.

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Sakura bertanya dengan suara rendah, mencoba terdengar menggoda.

Mata Kakashi tiba-tiba menyipit, tapi sebuah seringai ramah muncul di bibirnya sebelum ia berbisik di telinga gadis itu, "Apapun yang kuinginkan darimu…"

Kakashi menurunkan maskernya, bibirnya lalu menyapu daun telinga gadis itu, mengecupnya hingga ke lehernya, menarik ritsleting bajunya, menurunkannya di bagian pundak, menyingkirkan tali bra dan mendapati _kissmark_ yang ia tinggalkan beberapa hari lalu. Bibirnya mencium _kissmark_ tadi, membuat mata Sakura terpejam merasakan hangatnya bibir Kakashi. Pria itu lalu menarik bibirnya. Sakura merasa kehilangan dan yang membuatnya malu bahwa ia menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih dari Kakashi. Namun tiba-tiba ia mendorong pundak Sakura hingga gadis itu berbaring di atas meja.

Alis Sakura mengernyit, ingin bertanya tapi ia menyimpan pertanyaan itu dan mengunci bibirnya. Ia merasa jika berbicara akan mengacaukan momen mereka, dan ia tak mau hal itu terjadi. Berbaring di atas meja tua yang keras, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kakashi kembali membungkuk untuk mengecup lehernya, membuat napas Sakura tertahan. Lalu turun ke tulang selangkanya sebelum mencapai belahan dadanya yang paling atas. Bibir Kakashi begitu hangat dan menggoda menyapu kulitnya, membuat tubuhnya bergetar dan ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di perutnya.

Kakashi yang mendapati gadis itu menikmati permainannya, mengarahkan bibirnya makin ke bawah, melewati dadanya yang tertutup bra hitam namun dengan sengaja menyapukan dagunya ke salah satu payudara mungil sebelum turun sekali lagi, menarik pinggul Sakura, mengangkatnya sedikit, dan kini bokongnya berada di ujung meja, sepasang kaki gadis itu menggantung di kedua sisi pinggul Kakashi. Hanya ada sangat sedikit jarak di antara mereka. Dan jika ia mengangkat lagi pinggulnya sedikit saja, maka mereka akan saling bersentuhan tepat di selangkangan. Rona merah kembali berlarian di kedua pipinya dan tinggal masalah waktu seseorang akan masuk ke dalam ruangan ini dan jika mereka ketahuan, entah apa yang akan terjadi, terutama jika Tsunade-sama mengetahuinya. Kakashi lalu menyapukan kedua ibu jarinya di atas pinggul Sakura, tepat di bawah ritsleting baju merah marun yang sudah terbuka tadi. Perasaan menggelitik bermain di kedua sisi tubuh gadis itu.

Mata Kakashi nampak gelap, membuatnya semakin terlihat misterius. Sakura menarik napas panjang, menikmati wajah Kakashi yang anehnya, malah semakin menarik. Kakashi lalu menyapukan tangan kirinya di atas perut Sakura, sebelum menjatuhkan ciuman di sana. Sakura bergetar karena sentuhannya, saat pria itu mengecup seluruh permukaan perutnya yang rata, menyentuhkan ujung hidungnya tepat di bawah garis payudara gadis itu dan makin turun… makin turun saat Kakashi menarik turun sedikit dari rok coklatnya untuk merasakan kulit seputih krim yang tersembunyi di sana.

"Kakashi." Sakura terengah. Ia mendapati mata Kakashi menatapnya, sebelum bibir pria itu naik untuk mengecup pusarnya lalu menggerakkan bibirnya secara horizontal menuju tulang pinggulnya, mengisapnya kuat, sama seperti yang ia lakukan terhadap pundak gadis itu. Sakura mengerang, menyadari jika Kakashi akan mengklaimnya di sana. Saat giginya menyatu dengan bibirnya, Sakura merasa aliran darahnya mengalir dengan cepat, membuat jantungnya berdetak semakin kencang seolah akan meretakkan tulang rusuknya. Ada sedikit rasa sakit saat Kakashi menggigit kulitnya, tapi hal itu membuatnya memohon dalam hati agar pria itu tak berhenti melakukannya.

"Sakura!" Mereka berdua melompat seketika dengan Kakashi menarik tubuhnya dari gadis itu dengan sangat cepat dan pria itu kini berjarak beberapa meter darinya hanya dalam sekejap mata. Mata hijau Sakura menatap Shizune yang berdiri di pintu masuk. Wajahnya memerah karena telah menginterupsi sesuatu; ia terlihat malu daripada marah. Dengan cepat, Sakura menarik kembali ritsletingnya ke posisi semula dengan wajah yang tak kalah merah. "Untung saja aku lebih dulu datang. Tsunade-sama menuju ke sini." Ia tak mengatakan hal lain lagi. Ia meninggalkan kedua ninja tersebut dalam diam.

Sakura dengan segera melompat turun dari atas meja, mendarat dengan kedua kakinya yang masih terasa bergetar, dan tepat saat itu, Tsunade muncul di pintu. Kedua alisnya terangkat melihat mereka berdua.

"Harus pergi," gumam Kakashi cepat, meninggalkan Sakura bersama Tsunade.

"Apa aku mengganggu sesuatu?" Tsunade memperhatikan Kakashi yang menghilang begitu saja lalu kembali pada Sakura.

"Tidak. Kami hanya membicarakan tentang rumah sakit, itu saja." Sakura mengatupkan kedua tangannya dengan suara keras lalu berjalan keluar dari ruang arsip, menghindari tatapan Tsunade.

Sakura tak pernah semalu ini dalam hidupnya. Lalu ada Kakashi yang meninggalkannya sendirian! Hah! Syukurlah Tsunade tidak menginterogasinya lebih jauh. Kalau tidak, ia sudah pasti akan lebih lama di ruangan itu dan berusaha mencari-cari alasan. Tsunade seolah memiliki kemampuan deteksi kebohongan saat wanita itu merasa khawatir terhadapnya.

Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa aura jahat merasuki dirinya. Jadi Kakashi berpikir bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja? Hmm… ia akan membuat pria itu membayarnya. Ada banyak cara dan Sakura menyeringai, mulai memutar otak bagaimana cara untuk menguliti Kakashi.

**END**

.

.

Happy Born Day, Kakashi-sensei. Gomen telat fic-nya. Semoga jadian beneran dengan Sakura. Banyak hints soalnya.


End file.
